


The Black card

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [2]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam receives Gordon’s Black Card from Ermita, he’s not really surprised as Dean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black card

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: on suggestion of teresashiho at Tumblr. I hope I’m doing a good job ._. Ah, the symbol is Gordon’s.
> 
> More here (click on the pic):  
> [](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/)

**The black card**

When Sam receives Gordon’s Black Card from Ermita, he’s not really surprised as Dean is. 

Sam is always been very careful around him - Gordon is the kind of resentful warrior, who would love to see every single existing Youma completely erased from Earth. Let’s look at the guy in question, Sam thinks: he is a very good warrior - not for nothing he reached to Number Eleven from Number Thirty-seven in record time - but he has got that bloodthirstiness that makes him no more different than the Youma he slays, in the end. 

Sam would feel more sympathy for Gordon, but since it looks like he is on this latter’s death list too, he can’t help it. And that Black Card can only mean one thing, that is Gordon has awakened. Maybe it was like pretty much everyone who awakens, he wanted more power, trepassed his limit and awakened. He glances at Dean.  
\- What should I do?  
His brother just shrugged his shoulders and replied:  
\- I hate to tell you this, but he’s awakened, so there’s no much you can do, other than killing him. For how much I admire him as warrior, I admit he can be dangerous.  
Sam nods slowly. He takes his sword and the Black Card and prepares himself. 

Gordon hasn’t had the easy life, one could say. 

He was eighteen years old when a Youma attacked his family. He lived with his sister in a small village in the West and he would have never thought about knocking at the Organization’s door on his own will. 

His opinion would drastically change in moments, as he saw that Youma crashing through the fron door of his house at night, trowing him on a wall and then killing and devouring his beloved sister. He watched the Youma taking his sister’s appearence and starting to run away and, as the sorrow and rage filled his heart, he took the first weapon he found and hit the Youma’s head with all his force killing it. 

He swore, then, that he would kill every single Youma - guilt, rage and much other playing a basic role. He had lost his mind. He didn’t care at all when the village chased him away: it would be easier for him to find those monsters, he told to himself. 

And thus, when the man dressed in black found him starved, thirsty, with no place to go back, he took up the offer and he became a warrior. A bloodthirsty warrior who wanted to exterminate every single Youma. It was his way of seeing the world: there was white - the humans, the ‘good warriors’ - and then there was black - the enemy, the Youma. 

No one ever argued about his skills: he was a really good tracker and an excellent fighter, but he tended to always reach his limit to kill of Youma - he even killed Youma that were not giving annoyance to no one and thus the Organization was really concerned about this. He would disobey the rules occasionally. The other warriors always felt fear around him. 

Dean and Sam had met him when Dean was Number 25 and Sam Number 28, so they had known him for a fair amount of time. For some unknown reason, Gordon had nearly immediately felt rage and suspect towards Sam, who had never done anything, but he said the Youma part was more prominent in him, so he had to be immediately killed off. Gordon had been stopped by Luvr. 

“And now he’s awakened and takes up the chance to kill me by sending his Black Card to me” Sam thinks, while walking towards the top of a small mount in the East; he also ponders whether he can do this or not.  
——————————————————-  
TBC.


End file.
